Various devices exist for use in an aerobic exercise program. One type of device which has met with great success is a bench or step for aerobic step or climbing. For example, a form of single step climbing has been developed during which the user would repeatedly step up and down from a single step. An important feature for making the device capable for wide spread appeal is to permit it to be customized to the needs of the particular user in height adjustability. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,218 in which co-applicant William T. Wilkinson is patentee, one manner of achieving this height adjustability is disclosed. Other later patents of William T. Wilkinson disclose useful variations for accomplishing that result.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 533,004 filed June 4, 1990, in the name of William T. Wilkinson also discloses a particularly advantageous manner of achieving height adjustability.